The truth
by SUPER M.V2015
Summary: Sooner or later, Lena and Emily will have to tell Dean about the family he has after some events that happened. Part of my fanfic "Motherhood"


It was 2:34 p.m. at King's Row, Lena was enrolling her son so they could go to the movies she promised him while Emily put on her jacket.

Tracer: "Are you happy, luv?" –She said to her son.

Dean Oxton was totally excited as it was his first time to go to the movies, he had seen an advertisement for an animated movie and he told his moms that they could go, getting a positive response.

Emily: "It would be better if we hurry, soon the movie will begin" –she said.

Lena combed Dean's hair and they were ready to go to the movies and opened the door to leave it alone. A few minutes passed so that they arrived just in time to the movies, bought tickets and some snacks while waiting for the exact time to enter the movie theater.

Dean: "This is so exciting, it's so great" –he said jumping with joy.

Lena and Emily smiled at the sight of Dean being very excited, suddenly, Lena's cell phone began to ring so she could answer and it was Angela.

Tracer: "Hello Angela"

Mercy: "**_Hello Lena, where are you?_**"

Tracer: "I'm with Dean and Emily at the movies" she said.

Mercy: "**_Oh, well, could you bring Dean tomorrow for Brigitte's son's birthday?_**"

Tracer: "Of course, Dean will be very happy to see his friend. Anything else?"

Mercy: "**_Yes, do not forget to bring a gift_**" –she said jokingly.

Tracer: "Ha-ha, very funny" –she said sarcastically.

Mercy: "**_Well, that's it. See you, Lena_**"

Tracer: "Ok, see you" –she said as she hung up the call.

From there, Lena observed her son who was holding her hand and she gave him a tender smile.

Tracer: "My pretty baby" –she said as she pinched him playfully.

Dean made a face about it and from there his mother kissed him on the cheek while his mom kissed him on the forehead, causing some people to watch them. The little Oxton noticed that some people had a face of disgust and the innocent child did not know why they did it, so much that Lena and Emily realized that too.

Dean: "Mom, why do these people look at us with bad faces?" –he ask innocently to his mother.

Lena bit her lower lip as she thought of an answer until she noticed Emily who indicated that she was about to start the movie, making her relieved. Lena and Emily took Dean and took him to the movie theater so they could watch the movie, however, curiosity was still in the mind of little Oxton and he wanted to know the answer.

1 hour with 45 minutes

The movie was over and the little Oxton was totally excited after watching the movie while Lena and Emily settled down a bit after sitting for an hour.

Dean: "That movie was great!" –He said as he jumped for joy.

Tracer: "Yes, your mommy had fallen asleep in the middle of the movie" –she said a little mockingly.

Emily: "Hey, at least you would have lifted me up, Lena. I got up sharply when I heard a scream"

Dean: "That was because the villain had been transformed, Mommy"

Emily: "I guess you're right" –she said as she took out her wallet.

The Oxton family had left the cinema to go straight to fast food stalls, Dean wanted pizza and Lena decided to buy a family pizza. The little Oxton observed some children playing in the games that were in the pizzeria and he went there to play while Lena and Emily were sitting waiting for the pizza. Emily observed Lena who was very thoughtful, which caused the redhead to ask her what happened to her.

Emily: "Lena, is something wrong?" –She asked her.

Tracer: "Well, yes, I'm thinking about what Dean said at the movies"

Emily: "Eh?" –She said a little confused.

Tracer: "Emily, you did not see that some people looked at us badly when we cared for Dean" –she said.

At that moment, Emily realized what Lena was saying. She did see some people who had bad faces and that was due to only one thing.

Emily: "Well, but Dean will already be ..."

Tracer: "No, Dean never forgets anything. The same was when he asked me about his dad"

The 2 women stayed thinking for a few seconds until they observed a waiter giving them the family pizza.

waiter: "Enjoy the pizza"

Tracer/Emily: "Thank you"

From there, Dean ran to his moms to eat the pizza. The Oxton family were enjoying the pizza while Lena took out her cell phone to take some pictures with Dean and Emily, however, as happened in the movies, bad faces would have to come. This time, Dean was getting a little uncomfortable making Lena and Emily realize it. Lena was going to get up to know what was going on, until she saw a waiter who was drawing attention to the people who were looking at her and her family. Lena observed that there were some people who were against discrimination, especially when they were with a child.

After leaving the pizzeria, Lena charged Dean while he wanted to get off as he considered himself as a big boy. Emily watched the small scene and laughed a little.

Dean: "Mom, come down, I'm already a big boy" –he said while waving his arms.

Tracer: "Ahh, but you're still my pretty baby" –she said as she hugged him sweetly.

Dean: "I'm 6 years old, I can do my things"

From there, Lena lowered him for a few moments and gave him a mocking smile.

Tracer: "Well, in that case, you can cook your food, wash your clothes and go to school soon" –she said mockingly.

At that moment, Dean was thinking for a few minutes and he raised his arms for his mother to carry, making Lena laugh a little and she charge him. While the Oxton family walked to go straight to their home, Lena and Emily observed some faces they had not seen for 6 years: Mr. Blake.

Tracer: "It can not be, him again" –he said.

Dean: "Mom, what's wrong?"

Tracer: "Emily, let's go back before ..."

And for bad luck, Mr. Blake had observed them.

Mr. Blake: "Well, well, well, but look who I found" –he said.

Tracer: "Again you? You did not want Greg to beat you up 6 years ago" –she said a little annoyed.

Dean was watching Mr. Blake making him look at little Oxton.

Mr. Blake: "Well, I see that the baby has grown so much. Does the child know about the family he has? He will need a therapist to know what is happening or he will simply become gay".

That comment made Lena furious, she would not let anyone insult her son.

Tracer: "Do not mess with my son, you imbecile, it's not your concern if he has a homoparental family!"

Dean: "What?" –He said a little confused.

Mr. Blake: "You see, the child does not know anything about you" –he said.

Emily: "Hey Mr., can not you go the other way?"

Mr. Blake: "No, because I live here and it would be better to enter my house because I do not want to get infected by some lesbian whores" –he said mockingly.

Lena and Emily looked at Mr. Blake with disgust and took Dean to go the other way. Dean observed his moms who had a sad middle face and that made Dean angry, he was not going to let someone insult his moms. The little Oxton let go of his moms and it was where Mr. Blake and the little Oxton gave him a little nudge of annoyance.

Dean: "You have no right to insult my moms!" –He scream with annoyance.

Lena and Emily went to Dean who was facing Mr. Blake.

Dean: "You're nobody to insult my moms, I do not care what family I have, I **LOVE** my moms" –he said while clenching his fists.

From that moment, Lena and Emily smiled tenderly after hearing what Dean had just said.

Tracer: "Dean ..." –she said as she clasped her hands together.

On the one hand, Lena was proud of her son for defending her and Emily and confronting Mr. Blake, but on the other hand, she was afraid that Mr. Blake would do something to Dean.

Mr. Blake: "Well, in that case ..." –he said while clenching a fist.

Dean observed the fist of Mr. Blake who was heading to him so that later ...

**¡PAM!**

The blow came straight into Dean's nose causing him to cry. Lena and Emily were shocked after seeing such a brutal scene, they went to Dean who was still crying and his nose was bleeding.

Tracer: "What's wrong with you, you fucking son of a bitch!" –She said as she covered her son's nose.

Mr. Blake: " It has provoked me, I better go into my house"

It was at that moment when Mr. Blake felt that someone was touching his arm and he turned to receive a blow that took him straight to his house. Lena observed the person who had hit Mr. Blake and it was Winston.

Tracer: "Winston?"

Winston: "Hello Lena, let's bring Dean to the house"

**...**

After arriving at the house, Emily sat Dean on the sofa while Lena cleaned his nose of blood, Winston had come to London to spend some time with his "nephew", but decided to wait a while. Lena told Winston what had happened and the scientific gorilla understood everything.

Emily: "Does it still hurt, Dean?" –She asked.

Dean: "Just a little, mommy" –he said as he sobbed a little.

Lena and Emily looked at each other and decided to tell Dean about the family he has.

Tracer: "Dean, listen, I need you to listen to what I'm going to tell you"

The little Oxton nodded and felt a little better to listen to his mom.

Tracer: "Well, in a family it is made up of a mom and a dad, but in your case you have 2 moms and a dad"

From there, Dean was a little confused and Lena could not blame him, but she continued.

Tracer: "In case of moms, I'm your biological mother, bony, you were born in my womb" –she said while touching the stomach so that Dean could understand.

Dean touched his mom's stomach making Lena smile a little for the innocence of her son.

Tracer: "As for Emily, she has nothing of you, she is your mother of heart, I mean, she gives you her love and affection."

Dean watched his mommy who gave her a smile.

Tracer: "Emily and I were a couple before I met your father, the reason I met him was because I was ready to be a mother and that's why I had you, darling" -she said while touching his son's cheeks.

Emily: "Now that you know about the family you have, we hope you can understand"

Dean was thinking for a few moments, until I see his mother Lena.

Dean: "Mom, as I said before, I will always love the family that touched me, you and mommy are the best mothers that touched me. I loves them too much "

That comment made Lena and Emily smile and hug Dean, Lena kissed him on the forehead of his son while Emily hugged him.

Tracer: "Thanks for understanding, my love"

Dean smiled at that and hugged his biological mom while Winston watched the happy scene he was observing. Dean snuggled into his mother's embrace while Lena caressed him.

Dean (Mind): "I will love you guys forever, moms"


End file.
